


Truth in the eye of the beholder

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friendship, Hanging Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumors, Sex, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, couples, stories, string Bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Videl makes some interesting promises if she meets a certain saiyan hero and it just so happens she hangs out with him.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 6





	Truth in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading.
> 
> Any comments are welcomed.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter
> 
> Inspired by the amazing art of @cheri_ls on twitter go check them out they are amazing and awesome.

The news of the great Saiyaman spread quickly through the school students, teachers, and even the mayor of the city talked about the masked heroes heroic deeds of justice and valor, he became quite the figure with quiet the many legends, myths, and accusations which Gohan always loved hearing from his friends when they hung out together the stories Videl, eresa, and sharpner would tell always made for a good laugh or at least they used to. After Videl had learned his secret things become more interesting instead of believing the stories they were told or heard Videl would add little comments or spice to them or some phrase that made the Saiyan go crazy in one way or another but it was all still enjoyable and a great time to meet up with his friends and hear the new and daily Saiyan man facts, stories, myths or whatever they had.

"Hey guys did you hear the great Saiyaman saved 10 people and fought off a gang of thugs"

"That's nothing I heard he saved 20 planes, a burning building, all while looking like a total hunk in his hot suit" eresa blushed she had a crush on the hero which gave Videl something to joke about and Gohan something to blush about." It's so tight and snug I bet it holds all the right things and I bet up close you could see all the right things" her giggles exploded as Gohan went a little red and sharpner got a little jealous, he like the Saiyan man but the dude was stealing all the babes and having every girl in the school spoon over him.

"Yeah well, it can't be that good if you need to be that close to see it all" sharpner folded his arms a little angry.

Eresa was dumbfounded how dare he talk about the great Saiyanman like that growling she hit in the head "He-Hey what the hell was that for" sharpner said grabbing his head. "HOW DARE YOU DONT YOU SEE THE MUSCLES OF COURSE HE HAS A BIG DICK" her hits get coming while getting the attention of some of the patrons in the shop. Gohan chuckled at their back and forth and all these stories weren't false per se but some were blown way out of proportion while others were just false, the penis talk did make him blush a little more but that was overtaken by more laughing as the pair went on.

amongst the laughing Videl sat quietly slyly smiling to herself. She knew all the stories for a fact were real since she was there and got all the news from Gohan himself but she couldn't contain her grin on the subject of the great Saiyanman being well endowed. The young black haired girl had learned first hand at out hung the hero was and how primal Saiyans were in bed, taking a quick glance at her friends she saw they were still going at it turning her attention to Gohan she noticed his muscles bulging out shirt getting excited she decided to make something else bulge while having a little fun.

"I for one would definitely suck the Saiyans man dick all night long and fuck him until he couldn't move"

Her comment cut through the argument gaining the attention of the other three for different reasons Erasa and sharpner looked at her with wide eyes at her comments when they usually talked about the hero she joined in but lately, she had been keeping quiet or mostly joining erasa and how hot he was, Gohan, on the other hand, stared in disbelief "sh- she would do him until he couldn't move" he thought nervously in his head as the sweat started to form 

"Would-Would you"

Nodding her head silently Videl took a drink of her soda "Yup"

"Righ- Right now" the youngs Saiyans voiced cracked eresa and sharpners gaze now turning to him "what the hell was going on" the two thought. Videl looked at Gohan security and licked her lips "Yup all night long" she responded in a sexy tone. Gohan took a few minutes to process her words was she serious or not it was hard to tell considering she had done this in the past even though they had made love before she had never said she would do him until he couldn't move it was turning him on and all the young Saiyan wanted to do was have her but he still wasn't sure. Lost in thought he felt a hand on his thigh close to his dick gazing down he saw Videls hand under the tablet rubbing close to his crotch getting the confirmation he needed he quickly made something up.

"WELL SORRY, GUYS LOOKS WE GOTTA GO" Gohan yelled, grabbing a chuckling Videl who was loving every second of this and every inch of his hardened member trying to break free of his pants. The two-headed for the exit and quickly headed for the door disappearing behind the corner of the shop.

"WHAT WHAT!!?" the two blondes yelled watching them leave looking at one another the blonde-haired teens were at a loss for words at what just happened "what the hell is up with them," they said to one another at once but quickly went back to fighting over the hero.

Holding Videl bridal style Gohan quickly jumped into the hair flying as fast as he could while kissing Videl "Heh someone is eager" the young woman said while whipping her mouth of the saliva string. 

"Can you blame me, I was promised something really good"

"Indeed you were and I tend to keep my promise," she said whispering into his ear while giving his neck quick kisses and bites.

Gohan grew harder he felt it was gonna rip through his pants "Well then let's not waste time" holding her tighter the Saiyan sped forward at great speed causing the mountains, sea, and sky to slip apart. In no time they made it back to mount paozu 

tumbling through the door Gohan and Videl kissed roughly clawing at one another pushing each other's mouths open with their tongues battling with one another lifting Videl instantly wrapped her legs around his waist walking her to the bedroom he felt her ass giving it a squeeze as she bit his neck. Falling onto the bed the pair clawed more at the clothing separating them, ripping her shirt and pants off Gohan was exposed to her beauty her breast were full and so creamy he wanted to suck on them and her pussy was soaked through her panties he wanted to make drench his fingers in her juices, giving into his Saiyan instincts he latched onto her nipple and suckled while pinching the other one.

"OH FUCK YES!!!" Videl yelled as she held his head there "HARDER!!! HARDER!!! PINCH HARDER DAMMIT!!!" she demanded and Gohan followed, pinching her nipple harder and sucking more he could feel her juice oozing out of her. "I wanna fuck her so bad" the thought played in his mind over and over again. Switching nipples he suckled while pinching the other one. Videl was growing impatient, however.

"FU- FUCK M- Me" the words couldn't be out he was sucking and pinching so hard she could feel herself about to cum she wanted it bad but she wanted to be fucked hard, pulling him off her nipple was harder than she thought he was like a baby trying to nurse but when she did she looked at him dead in the eye "JUST STOP WITH THE FOREPLAY GET NAKED AND FUCK ME" she yelled to the grinning face of Gohan who wanted to follow her every order.

"As you wish" backing up Gohan left Videl confused "what is he doing now," she thought, smiling more Gohan powered up shaking the entire room in the process while setting off a blinding flare of light. Videl covered her eyes, opening them back up again shortly after to a pleasant and nervous surprise Gohan had gone super Saiyan and it seemed his dick went super too as energy flowed from it and it looked bigger. Seeing her nervous face Gohan flashed her a nerdy yet serious smile he wanted to put her nerves at ease. 

"Well, you said you wanted to be fucked this is the best way I know how to fuck you until you can't move".

"I- I did? um, are you sure this is safe like I won't get some weird power right?"

Gohan laughed a little causing her to blush "Hey what so funny" she responded red face in all

"Nothing it's just well the only thing your gonna experience is" the young Saiyan got close gently grabbing her arm placing it on his chest causing her to feel a surge of energy "My cock fucking you and your pussy have more orgasms than it knows what to do". His words were serious along with his tone and Videl got more turned on her pussy had drenched right through her underwear and was going down her legs, guiding her hand further down it eventually made it to his rock hard cock it felt like it was made of steel and she liked it stroking it softly she felt the veins pop out and traced on with her finger wanting a better taste she traced the vein with the tip of her tongue slowly teasing the golden fighter who let a serious of moans.

"Oh fuck!!"

"You like that baby"

"Ye-Yes"

Videl smiled tracing more of his cock with his tongue making her way to his tip she looked up and saw him looking down blushing he had the most adorable face to her getting back to her meal she licked his tip in a circular motion focusing on the underside of his head which got a terrific reaction from him and a little pre-cum which she happily licks up while rubbing her tongue back and forth over his slit stopping any more cum from coming out.

"Holy shit!!! FUC- FUCK YE- YES" Gohan could feel himself about to cum and he wanted to so bad but Videls tongue was stopping him with her assault on his slit, the blocking was building up and he didn't know how much longer he could last. "OH FUCK BAB- IM GONNA OH FUCK" his words were cut off by slight pain looking down he saw Videl digging her nails into his cock with her thumb over his slit pushing into it he did enjoy the feeling but her nails were making it difficult.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T CUM WITH JUST MY TONGUE YOU HEAR ME!!!" Videl yelled squeezing his dick harder. "YES YES!!!! I UNDERSTAND!!" the Saiyan was almost jumping out of the room his dick was shaking from everything that was going on. 

"GOOD!!!" she yelled taking her thumb off his tip slowly a little cum shot on her breast looking up smiling she decided to punish him "I said no cuming" her tone was seductive as she wiped the cum off with her middle finger and put it in her mouth and suck it dry, Gohan tried to say sorry but his words were long gone at this point. "I guess I can give you some reward" placing his cock between her breasts she began to rub up and down furiously while taking peeks at the Saiyan.

"OH SHIT!!!" Gohan's senses were all over feeling her soft breast he wanted more and began to thrust upward meeting her tongue which had taken a liking to giving small licks to his slit, moving faster and faster Videl became rougher showing no mercy. The two tried to outmatch each other Gohan's thrust became rougher while Videl moved from licks to subtle teasing of sucking his tip.

"OH FUCK VIDEL IM GONNA CUM"

'YES CUM ALL OVER ME"

"FUCK YES" Gohan yelled as he realized his cum all over her tits and a little on her face taking a few steps back he looked at her covered body it was hot to him. Videl opened her mouth and caught the cum she could the rest coated her tits smiling she licked some of it up staring at her boyfriend she wanted a lot more. "You're not done yet hero?" Videl teased, laying down on her back touching herself a little she was soaked and all over the bed, it showed. Gohan watched the view of her rubbing her pussy and seeing juices squirt out through her underwear he wanted to lick it all up. 

"Trust me Videl I'm not done and that is my job".

"Then come do your job"

Walking to the bed Gohan loomed over her pussy licking the juices that he could while enjoying her moans he needed more moving her panties to the side his mouth watered using his fingers he opened her up and licked her slowly enjoying the taste of her and the wetness. "OH FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD RIGHT THERE" Videl moaned and Gohan continued adding his fingers he rubbed her clit slowly while thrusting his tongue into her pussy loving how she squirted into his mouth and face. "SHIT YES!!!" Videl screamed, grabbing his head pushing his head deeper. He continues switching between his fingers, tongue, or both while taking some time to lick up what had been all over his legs. Feeling ready to cum she tried to pull him away but it was a fail he was relentless. He wanted all of her sucking on her pussy hard, she looked up at her panting and thrusting into his mouth.

"YES FUCK YES HARDER SUCK HARDER FU- FUCK AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" her echos traveled far Gohan was sure people over the mountain could hear her but he didn't care he was in bliss as she came in his mouth her juices flowing all over he couldn't get enough of it eventually he had to stop sucking as her body began to shake Videl came so hard she had ripped the bedsheet. Moving to his knees he cleaned his mouth looking down at her. She was so beautiful spreading her legs wider he grabbed his cock which had been tense this whole time. It wanted her pussy and was finally gonna have it. Videl grinned and snaked her hands to her pussy and open it for her almost like a request to fuck her, smiling back he slowly pushes his tip into her soaked pussy the added aura of super Saiyan made it more intense his sense was all over the place and heighten he could feel it all just as Videl could he was so big and thick plus the new super form made it impossible not to want more.

Breathing heavily Videl mustered her words out "Don't hold back" the words set off a switch in Gohan taking her words he placed her legs on his shoulders and in his first thrust went full deep into her pussy, taking him all once Videl moaned and screamed "OH FUCK" thrusting harder and harder he wanted to go as deep as he could and give Videl all the pleasure she wanted. Holding her hand the two locked eyes while he thrusted each one more powerful than the next. 

"Ha- Harder" the Saiyan was surprised and turned on by her words as she placed his hands over his head. He thrust harder, faster, and used more energy in his dick to make it feel better, "YES YES YES !!!!" her moans kept coming as he thrusted deeper, groaning himself Gohan loved how tight she was getting around his dick it made it sorta like a challenge and he was up to it and it gave him new pleasure feeling her tighten and her juices flow all over his legs he could feel the bed under them being soaked.

"YES VIDEL FUCK"

"FUC- FUCK ME GIVE ME IT ALL!!!!!"

Gohan unleashed his full power thrusting harder and in and out faster and more hyper pounding harder and harder he made the jump with them which gave him and her extra sense of pleasure since the bed was helping bounce her up and down before Long Videl could her already sensitive pussy ready to cum again. "OH SHIT!!!! IM GONNA FUCK- CUMMM" her words were cut off by Gohan kissing her those were his moans and no one was allowed to hear them except him. Feeling her pussy get tighter and tighter he couldn't stop himself anymore. "AAAHHH"The couple thrusted hard into each one and fought with their tongues until both came at once the mixture of cum and wetness covered them both, breathing heavily each one stopped thrusting do to their sensitive members, stopping the kiss left a long saliva string between them which made then smile at one another, trying to move slowly Gohan carefully took her legs off his shoulders and pulled out her with making a pop noise followed by cum and wetness spilling onto the bed more. Taking his place by her he held her both were exhausted and the room had been destroyed.

"HA I guess we overdid it"Gohan chuckled to the tired Videl

"Yeah" she responded trying to catch her breathe

"I guess we lived up to the promise"

Videl smiled "Well not exactly" looking down at her Gohan looked confused there was no way she could walk after that "what do you mean?" Glancing at his dick she saw it was still erect "I believe the promise was I would fuck you".

"Oh yeah," Gohan said nervously as she moved on top of him digging her nails into his chest she slowly lowered her sensitive pussy onto his dick biting her lip she felt she was gonna cum again. Out of instinct, he grabbed her hips only to be pushed away. "NO I FUCK YOU" her tone was deadly and Gohan nodded as she placed his hands over his head. Taking his cock while she began moving back and forwards, getting loud moans in return, pacing faster and faster she felt him grow more inside of her.

"OH SHIT VIDEL IF YOU KEEP GOING THAT FAST I'M GONNA" Gohan's mouth was restricted by her hands as she moved faster and tighter her pussy around him she could only feel the movement of his body as he moved up and down bouncing her more, "Oh no you don't," she thought digging her nails in his chest once more she bounced herself slamming into him and watching his face in pleasure the drool that dripped from it covered her hands. He couldn't take it any longer he was gonna bust. Feeling his cock twitch Videl smiled he was gonna come already perfect her pussy was so sensitive and she wasn't gonna last long.

Gohan's cock was twitching like crazy and he wanted to yell but Videls hand was doing more work than ever, feeling his legs trouble he grabbed the black hair woman by her hips and thrusted up and busted in her finally being able to yell. "OH FUCK YES VIDEL YES" the yells were louder than Videls who nails were buried deep in his chest at this point her words were all gone as she felt his cum inside her it made her pussy overflow."OH FUCK" is all she good muster out. After cuming the couple tried to catch their breath now they were exhausted and had no energy to move.

Patting heavily Videl laid on Gohan's chest "Now we lived up to the promise" she said "Agreed" Gohan responded what he could muster the strength he had left he grabbed the blanket and pulling over on them, they were tired and would deal with the mess later now they just wanted to hold one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading your awesome. I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
